The present disclosure describes systems and techniques relating to calculation of array statistics.
Various systems employ techniques to calculate statistical parameters of an array of data. In some cases, the calculation of array statistics needs to be performed in a computer memory using main central processing unit (CPU) resources. In addition, in some cases, the calculation requires bit level operations. FIG. 1 shows a traditional approach to bit level counting of an array of data. An input bit array 100 is arranged in the memory in k n bit wide words. There are n corresponding counters 110, where results of series of calculation operations 120-1 through 120-n are stored in corresponding counters 1 through n, and each counter represents a number of bits set equal to one in the corresponding column of the input bit array's columns 1 through n.